La meilleure solution
by busard
Summary: Mycroft à prit une décision. Est ce que quelque chose pourra le faire changer d'avis ? Ou bien séparera il Sherlock et John ? Je suis nulle en résumé, venez juste jeter un coup d'œil. Basé sur "un conte de Noel" de Dickens. Sherlock/John partie 1


Voici une nouvelle histoire. J'ai décidée de ne plus écrire qu'en Français. Alors vous aurez la primeur de mes écrits maintenant. J'ai aussi prévu de traduire certaines de mes fics écrite en Anglais. Je sais qu'il est un peu tôt pour écrire ce genre de fic, mais je trouve qu'il y'en a trop de ce genre à Noël et pas assez le reste de l'année. Cette histoire se base sur "un conte de Noël" de Dickens.

J'adore la relation Sherlock/John, et je trouve Mycroft terrible. J'espère vraiment que les auteurs de la BBC ne vont pas faire du grand n'importe quoi avec cette série comme ils l'ont fait avec tant d'autres (Nick Cutter, Merlin, Robin des bois...). C'est horrible j'ai juste la saison 1 de toutes ces séries. Bon j'arrête de digresser et je vous laisse à votre lecture.

Le meilleur choix possible

Mycroft Holmes regardait pour la dernière fois les papiers en face de lui. Tout était mis au point et planifier à la perfection. Dans quelques jours le docteur John Watson aurait disparu de la surface de la terre. Mycroft aimait beaucoup John, et pas seulement d'une certaine façon, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser continuer à changer ainsi son frère.

Avant l'arrivée de John dans la vie de Sherlock, Mycroft n'avait aucun mal à contrôler son frère. Il était plus que conscient de la faiblesse qu'avait son jeune frère envers les drogues, et cela le contrariait. Mais, d'un autre coté, cela le rendait bien plus malléable. Un Sherlock drogué était bien moins enclin à refuser une mission de Mycroft. Après tout, Mycroft était celui qui détenait tout pouvoir sur la fortune de Sherlock. Mummy l'avait décidé et il en serait ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle en décide autrement.

Mycroft n'avait pas été surprit de voir que Sherlock cherchait un colocataire. Il avait encore été moins surpris de voir que son frère ne trouvait personne. Les rares personnes qui avaient été admise au 221 b Backer Street en était reparti à peine arrivés. Il fallait dire que son frère avait plus d'une manie étrange. La moindre d'entre elle était son habitude de révéler les plus profonds secrets des gens qu'il rencontrait, ce qui avait tendance à lui mettre les gens à dos. Après tout quelle personne saine d'esprit pourrait accepter de voir sa vie privée révélée à la face de tout le monde. Mycroft n'avait jamais cru qu'une telle personne puisse exister.

Et puis le miracle était arrivé. Le docteur John Watson. Un ex-soldat, ordinaire au possible et pourtant si imprévisible. Jamais Mycroft n'aurait cru qu'il refuserait d'espionner Sherlock, et surtout pas au vu de son compte bancaire. C'était pourtant ce qu'il avait fait. De sa voix calme et posée il avait simplement dit "non", sans même chercher à savoir le montant proposé. Mycroft avait alors voulu se venger de ce refus et il avait asséner quelques vérités au pauvre docteur, qui somme toute n'en avait pas été plus affligé que cela.

Sherlock avait beau eu dire que John était un idiot de refuser l'offre de Mycroft, ce dernier avait vu clair dans son jeu. Son jeune frère avait été particulièrement touché par le refus de John. Et les surprises avaient continuées. Son frère qui n'hésitait jamais à dire la vérité, même si cela devait blesser les autres, avait menti au DI Lestrade. Mycroft n'aurait jamais cru entendre un jour son sociopathe de frère dire qu'il se trompait, et pourtant c'est ce qu'il avait fait pour protéger le docteur Watson ! C'était ce jour là que Mycroft avait prit pleinement conscience de l'importance de John pour Sherlock.

Puis, le temps avait passé et le lien entre Sherlock et John n'avait fait que se renforcer, et ce malgré la prétendue petite-amie du docteur Watson. Mycroft plaignait la pauvre femme qui s'était retrouvée dans une situation impossible. Pourtant si elle avait prit le temps de lire le blog de John elle aurait su à quoi s'attendre, ou peut être pas. Sherlock, lui, l'avait vu tout de suite, et c'est pour cela qu'il critiquait tant le blog de John. Mais, en même temps cela plaisait fortement à Sherlock de le lire car, Mycroft en était conscient, tout au fond de lui Sherlock retournait les sentiments que John avait pour lui. Et c'est pour cela que John devait disparaitre.

L'incident avec Moriarty n'avait fait que confirmer les convictions de Mycroft. Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre que John qui avait eu cette veste pleine d'explosifs, alors Mycroft savait que son frère n'aurait pas hésité à la sacrifier pour appréhender Jim. Mais c'était John, et cela avait tout changer pour Sherlock. Il avait laissé s'enfuire l'un des plus dangereux criminel juste pour sauver la vie d'un vulgaire petit docteur. Et Mycroft ne pouvait pas l'accepter. John avait prit une trop grande place dans sa vie et il était plus que temps d'y mettre un terme.

Mycroft s'empara de son téléphone pour lancer l'opération. Mais avant même qu'il n'eut fini de composer le numéro court, la pièce se mit à vaciller et il dut se raccrocher à son bureau pour ne pas tomber. Il voulut appeler de l'aide mais aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche. Soudain tout devint noir autour de lui et Mycroft sombra dans l'inconscience.

XXXXXXXXX

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Mycroft vit qu'il n'était plus dans son bureau. Il regarda autour de lui et son regard croisa celui de l'homme assis en face de lui. Le visage de l'homme semblait familier à Mycroft sans qu'il puisse mettre un nom sur le visage.

" Qu'est ce que je fais ici ?" Grogna Mycroft. " Et d'ailleurs ou suis-je ?"

" Cela n'a aucune importance." Répondit l'homme. " Ce qui est important est que vous preniez la bonne décision."

" La bonne décision ? Quelle bonne décision ?"

" Celle concernant John Watson." Dit l'étranger avec impatience.

" Ma décision est déjà prise." Dit Mycroft d'un air hautin. " John Watson va être réaffecter dans l'armée sous un autre nom et avec un autre grade. Maintenant qu'il n'a plus besoin de sa cane pour marcher il n'y aura aucun problème pour lui à reprendre sa vie de soldat. Après tout la guerre lui manquait. Je ne fait que réaliser son souhait."

" Peut être avez vous raison, mais peut être avez vous faux. Croyez vous que Sherlock prendra bien cette solution ? Ou pensez vous que son retour à l'usage de drogue le rendra plus enclin à vous aider ? Car vous savez que la seule raison pour laquelle Sherlock n'utilise plus de drogue est la présence de John à ses coté."

" Je n'en suis pas convaincu. Je ne suis pas persuadé que John Watson ai quelque chose à voir avec l'arrêt de Sherlock d'utiliser des drogues."

" Et bien, laissez moi vous montrer quelque chose." Dit l'étranger avec un sourire carnassier.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mycroft fut ébloui par une intense lumière. Quand il pu enfin ouvrir les yeux il vit qu'il avait encore changer de location. Il se trouvait dans une ruelle sale de Londres. Il y avait un tas informe qui était vautré contre le mur de la ruelle. Même avec beaucoup d'imagination on avait du mal à croire que cette chose puisse être un être humain. Cette personne avait atteint le fond de la déchéance. Les seringues autour de lui en étaient la preuve flagrante.

Mycroft s'approcha de la "chose" et il eu un mouvement de recule en reconnaissant le visage de son jeune frère. C'était bien Sherlock, mais un Sherlock plus jeune. Le jeune homme ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt deux ans et pourtant il paraissait en avoir au moins cinquante. Mycroft eu une soudaine envie de vomir à la vue de ce que son jeune frère s'était fait subir. Mycroft avait su que Sherlock avait eu un grave problème avec la drogue, mais jamais il n'aurait cru que cela avait été si loin.

" Nous avons vu le passer." Dit la voix de l'étranger.

A nouveau la lumière éblouissante apparue et Mycroft n'eut d'autre choix que de fermer les yeux.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Cette fois ci Mycroft savait ou il était. Il se trouvait à l'appartement de son frère. Sherlock était la, avachi sur le sofa et s'ennuyant à mort. Mycroft voulu secouer son frère mais sa main ne fit que passer à travers le corps de son jeune frère.

" Vous ne pouvez pas intervenir. Tout ce que vous pouvez faire c'est de regarder et de comprendre." Dit à nouveau la voix.

Mycroft regarda donc John rentrer dans l'appartement, les bras chargés de courses. Il vit John bougonner après Sherlock pour qu'il l'aide, ce qui n'eu aucun effet sur son jeune frère. En désespoir de cause, John prit les courses et se dirigea vers la cuisine après avoir jeter un mauvais regard à Sherlock. Il ne s'écoula pas plus de quelques seconde avant qu'un puissant " SHERLOCK!" ne soit crié en provenance de la cuisine.

C'est alors que Mycroft vit une chose incroyable. Il vit son frère sourire. Non pas le sourire charmeur et fictif qu'il employait auprès de cette femme à la morgue pour obtenir des morceaux de corps pour ses expériences. Ce n'était pas non plus le sourire satisfait que Mycroft recevait quand Sherlock réussissait à être meilleur que lui. Non, ce sourire était naturel. Il venait du plus profond du cœur du jeune détective. C'était un sourire que Mycroft n'avait plus vu sur le visage de Sherlock depuis que celui-ci avait eu cinq ans.

Mycroft aurait voulu dire ou faire quelque chose, mais l'appartement s'effaça et Mycroft fut à nouveau plongé dans la lumière.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Mycroft se retrouva dans le bureau du détective Lestrade à Scotland Yard. La première chose qui frappa son regard fut le journal déplié sur le bureau du détective. Le gros titre disait : " La dernière victime de L'écorcheur identifiée : le docteur John Watson."

Mycroft fut choqué par ce qu'il venait de lire, et il le fut encore plus quand il se rendit compte que la date du journal se situait six mois dans le futur. _Il_ n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de son choc avant que Lestrade ne rentre dans son bureau en affichant une mine à la fois sérieuse et angoissée. Le détective se mit à chercher frénétiquement dans tout le tiroirs de son bureau. Il ne sembla pas avoir de chance et ce fut avec un soupir qu'il appela sa subordonnée.

" Donovan ! Qu'avez vous fait des preuves dans l'affaire Wells ?"

" Elles sont sur votre bureau." Répondit Sally. " Ou du moins elles y étaient avant que le "monstre" ne vienne vous rendre visite."

" Sherlock est venu ? Que me voulait il ?" Demanda le détective de plus en plus nerveux.

" Il m'a juste dit que nous n'avions plus rien à craindre de L'écorcheur."

" Alors il l'a trouvé ! Quel dommage qu'il ne reste sans doute plus assez de lui pour avoir un procès. Cet homme à signé son arrêt de mort le jour ou il s'en ai prit à John Watson."

" Et on va le laisser tuer des gens sans rien faire !" S'exclama Sally.

" Bien sur que non. Si on retrouve le corps, et je dis bien "si", et que l'on puisse prouver que Sherlock est lié à ce meurtre, alors il aura un procès. Mais je doute que cela importe pour Sherlock. Cet homme à commencer de mourir le jour ou John Watson l'a quitté sans une explication. Rien de ce que nous ou la justice pourrions lui faire ne ne blessera plus que ça."

Sally et Lestrade restèrent silencieux pendant quelques instants. Puis, soudain, le détective se redressa. Son visage affichait une terreur incommensurable.

" Mon dieux !" S'exclama il. " La drogue empoisonnée. Sherlock ! Vite Sally il faut nous rendre au 221b Backer Street."

Lestrade roula à toute vitesse. Il avait essayer de savoir depuis combien de temps Sherlock était venu dans son bureau, mais Sally était trop perturbée pour répondre clairement. Sherlock connaissait très bien l'affaire Wells. C'était lui qui avait découvert que la mort avait été provoquée par de la cocaïne empoisonnée. Et Lestrade l'avait laisser trainer sur son bureau !

Maintenant que John était vengé, Sherlock n'avait plus de raison de vivre. Lestrade priait pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Il prit à peine le temps de couper le moteur avant de se ruer dans l'appartement de Sherlock. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'y avait pas de cadavre dans le salon ni dans la cuisine. Peut être était il arrivé à temps ? Mais par acquis de conscience il fit le tour de l'appartement. Il trouva le corps sans vie de Sherlock allongé sur l'ancien lit de John. Le détective tenait encore dans ses main un vieux pull ayant appartenu à John. Et son visage semblait serein malgré les douleurs affreuses qu'il avait du subir avant de mourir.

" Oh ! Sherlock !" Dit tristement Lestrade.

" NON!" Hurla Mycroft.

xXXXXXXXXX

Mycroft ouvrit les yeux. Et il constata qu'il était de retour dans son bureau, le téléphone toujours à la main. Il le reposa et il s'empressa d'aller regarder la date sur le calendrier. Ce fut avec un soupir de soulagement qu'il vit qu'il était bien retourné dans son époque. Sherlock était toujours vivant ! Mycroft ne put s'empêcher d'appeler son frère et des larmes de joie coulèrent le long de ses joues quand il entendit son jeune frère se moquer de son régime. L'émotion l'étreignait tellement qu'il raccrocha sans un mot. Il savait que Sherlock serait furieux contre lui, mais pour le moment cela ne comptait absolument plus.

Mycroft se reprit à penser à ce que l'étranger lui avait dit. Il devait prendre la bonne décision. Et maintenant il était sur de savoir laquelle elle était. Il contacta son assistante et il lui fit part de sa décision. Si Anthéa fut surprise d'apprendre que le statu de surveillance du docteur Watson avait été élevé au rang de celui de la famille, elle n'en montra rien. Pas plus qu'elle ne réagit quand Mycroft lui dit que le plan " évacuation" était abandonné ad vitam eternam.

XXXXXXXXXX

Très loin de la un homme regardait Mycroft faire le bon choix. Il était heureux. Mais il regrettait que personne ne soit venu le prévenir lui aussi de ce qui arriverait si Sherlock et John étaient séparés. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait pu vivre sans l'autre. Mycroft Holmes se détourna de l'image. Il avait fait le mauvais choix et il devrait en payer le prix, et ce pour le reste de sa vie.

Fin.

J'ai écrit plusieurs histoires sur Sherlock. Faites moi savoir si vous voulez les lires. Toutes sont liés à cette histoire et entre elles. J'espère que vous avez aimer. Laisser moi une petite review°_o. A bientôt.


End file.
